


Written in the Stones

by MochaRo_s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Han Jisung | Han-centric, I am You era, I'm sorry Hyunjinnie, M/M, Magical Artifacts, POV Third Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow To Update, jeongin is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaRo_s/pseuds/MochaRo_s
Summary: It's only 11am and suddenly Han Jisung is surrounded by silver.





	Written in the Stones

Silver. 

  


All Han Jisung could see was silver. 

A cloud of the hue fluttered overhead throughout the bathroom, cascading down until it covered every square inch of the cramped space. It shimmered atop the counter, the numbingly cool tiles, and the sobbing figure huddled inwards on himself in the dead center of the room. Once every plume had met its destination, Jisung could clearly see the source of this extraordinary mess.

And sure, Han had noticed the dancer seemed a tad off today, stopping to take breaks more often than usual, but he figured that it was all just exhaustion from the hectic fansign in Jongno the day before. All previous assumptions had flown out the window, however, when his fellow bandmate had suddenly shrieked in the middle of practicing “Get Cool” and hastily made his way out of the room. 

Startled, Han had glanced over to the other members. Upon noticing the stunned state of the room, he’d decided _ someone _ had best take off after the dancer to make sure he wasn’t seriously injured. Not caring to see if the others were following, he’d sprinted away. Jisung had mulled over all the possibilities during his pursuit, mentally bracing himself to see a twisted ankle or a broken bone, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

Crouched in the middle of a storm of feathers and drenched with tears was Hwang Hyunjin, and sitting outstretched upon his back were a pair of angel wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first story I've ever written and I'm excited to share it ^^
> 
> Thanks for clicking/tapping on this work! I should have the next chapter out sometime this next week!
> 
> My art ig that will include this story +general skz art is @mocharo.s


End file.
